It Dwells in the Soul
by Beebaz
Summary: Post HBP.....Harry thought Horcruxes and living on his own was all he was going to have to worry about this year. But when Ginny makes sure she isn't left out, pheonixes want in the picture, and Voldemort is forced to find a new way to kill people due to
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

AN: when words are surrounded by "..." that means they are actually speaking out loud and when they are like this '...' that means they are thinking it to themselves and if they are in _Italics _that means they are having a conversation with another mind via Telepathy. Also the Lullaby in this chapter has an inportance in later chapters so keep it in mind.

Prologue:

CRASH!

"Waaaa..."

Lily sighed as she looked up from her work. She stood and quickly walked to Harry's nursery to see if she could calm him down enough to put him back to sleep. She had only gotten him to nap a half an hour ago because of Sirius. With him around there was no way for Harry to even get a wink of sleep, or anyone else for that matter. Walking down the hall she spotted a flower vase that had been knocked off the table broken on the floor and the guilty culprit, Snuffles, hiding under a chair. Snuffles was a Shetland Sheepdog Sirius had bought Harry for his first birthday. She continued down the hall, deciding she would clean it up after she put Harry back to sleep.

She quickly made her way to Harry's crib and looked down at him. His face was scrunched up from still crying and he was small for a baby of his age, though James told her that it was normal as he himself was quite a small child. Harry seemed to notice her for he stopped crying and giggled a little as he held his arms up to her. Smiling Lily pulled him into her arms looking lovingly at his bright green eyes that were so much like her own. He was her little angel and will be forever. She started humming his lulliby and noticed that his eyes started to drift close almost instantly.

"My Dearest One

You must sleep

Nothing can harm you

Whilest I still breath

Dream of Unicorns, of Forest Cats, and Deer

Of running through the forest

Without any fear

But dont forget to return home

You can fly and

You could run but

When you come home to clean your whethered feet

We shall be waiting to take you in our arms

We'll heal your wounds and calm your heart

Dream of birds and soaring high

But do not fly away

Your Mum and Dad love you

So here you should stay"

Noticing Harry had drifted off once again to sleep she kept humming the tune as she gently laid him down to sleep. She quickly cleaned the mess Snuffles had made earlier and let him out in the backyard to romp around before she found herself once again in front fo her desk, papers still strewn across the desk. Sighing she plopped down in here chair and put her head in her hands.

'I just didnt understand. The black veil had been around for hundreds of years, what could be so important about it. Could it be that it was just a random black veil, but why did certain people hear muttering behind it, she herself could hear it but so did James and about half the Order. What did all of them have that would lead them to being able to hear the disembodied voices?'

She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and began to list all the people who she knew could hear the voices and what they all could possibly have in common. An hour later she had accomplished a very long list but it took her no where near what it could possibly be causign this ability.

'hmm let's see, Alice Longbottom can hear the voices but Frank can't so we can narrow down the things they had expeirianced together...the only big thing i can recognize is Alice having witnessed her parents deaths over christmas holidays in their seventh year. That could actually be it. Alice had witnessed someone killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, so had she and James.' Lily's eyes saddened at the rememberance of that . 'We probably wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Andrew Potter, James' father. It was right after James and herself first got engaged and they had spent Christmas eve with James' family. When he showed up we wanted to fight but Andrew wouldn't let ushe tried to make us stay quiet in a closet and hide, when we resisted he petrified us and threw the invisibility cloak over us. James wouldn't eat for weeks afterwards knowing that he should've fought along side his father.'

A single tear slid down the side of her face at the thought of her painful memories. She stared dazedly at a clock she had gotten only a few months ago. It had a hand for herself, Harry, and James as well as one for Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The border of the clock instead of having number told different locations including work, home, traveling, and mortal peril along with a few others. She was snapped out of her reverie when James' hand went from work to Traveling then to rest on Home. Confused she stood up. James never came home early from work unless he had some bad news to tell. He should have been home for another five hours.

"Lils I'm Home, where are you"

"I'm up in the study," she called and went to meet him halfway down the hall. "What's happened James, you shouldn't be home for another five hours."

"Albus wanted to speak with us, he said it was urgent, something to do with Harry."

Lily's eyes bulged as she hurridly went to Harry's nursery promptly waking the sleeping baby up.

"What could be so urgent about harry, why would he be in danger." Lily said as she clung to Harry as if her life depended on it.

"I don't know, the sooner we leave the sooner we find out."

Nodding Lily ran to the fireplace, lit a fire, grabbed a handful of floo powder and throwing it in while shouting Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Cockroach Clusters and walked into the flames clutching Harry tightly to her.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

The house was quiet now that the wedding was over, with no more last minute fittings and alterations. Security had been tight but thankfully nothing bad had happened. Well, unless you consider your eldest brother marrying 'Phlegm" nothing bad, but Ginny could live with that.. What she couldn't handle was a certain messy haired, green-eyed boy who captured her heart planning to go gallivanting off to destroy Voldemort ane leave her behind. He claimed to be protecting her, but really, she was already branded a blood traitor and her family was publically known to have been allies of Dumbledore.

Ginny padded angrily down the hall at the Burrow towards Ron's room, where Harry was staying. She snuck inside and, making sure Ron was asleep, she grabbed Harry's wand off the night stand and cast a quick privacy charm around Harry's makeshift bed. Since Harry was now seventeen, the ministry was no longer tracking his wand for any magical use so he wouldn't get a letter of underage magic. She looked down at Harry's peaceful sleeping face and felt her anger dissipate. She could never stay angry at him for long. Without even thinking, she lightly ran a hand through his messy raven locks and, closing her eyes, sighed. She missed being in close proximity with Harry. He had been keeping his distance from her since Dumbledore's funeral to avoid any awkward situations.

"Ginny?"

Startled, Ginny opened her eyes to see bright emerald ones staring back at her. Blushing bright red, she withdrew her hand and took a deep breath.

"Hey Harry." she said uneasily.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? If Ron wakes up and sees you in my bed, he'll kill me!"

"Relax Harry, Ron's out like a light, and you know as well as I do that when Ron's asleep its hard to wake him again. Plus I cast a privacy charm around your bed."

"Thats all good, but why are you on my bed in the first place?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you, and its been kind of hard to get you alone lately."

"Gin, I know what your going to say but the answer is still no. I don't want anything to hurt you while I can help it. I care about you too much." Harry said staring down at the bed and not looking at her, blushing deeply at the last part.

"Harry, your hurting me now!" Ginny said pulling Harry's head to look at her. "Why can't you understand that I'm not safe anywhere. I'm already targeted because I'm a Weasley, a Gryffindor, and I was loyal to Professor Dumbledore. I'm no more safe here then if I went with you."

"Ginny..."

"No! You listen to me," tears started to cascade down her face, "I love you, Harry Potter, and I won't just go away. I have as much right to go with you as Ron and Hermione, if not more. I was there at the Department of Mysteries and I was there two months ago defending Hogwarts and I was possessed by Voldemort when the Chamber opened. And if you care about me at all, like you claim you do, you wouldn't leave me behind, you would let me fight!"

Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and pulled her close, "Gin, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt, I want you safe."

Ginny clung to him resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I can't be safe, not until this war is over. We are going to finish this war together."

They sat like that together for an hour before drifting off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

Harry sprang up at the sudden noise, eyes wide only to come in contact with Ron's fist on his jaw. He sat there rubbing his jaw, thrown back down on the bed because of the impact.

"What the-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence, as Ron pounced on top of him and started throwing punches. He landed no more then one hit on a dazed Harry before he was thrown across the room fending off a nasty Bat Bogey Hex. Ginny was sitting up on the bed, her eyes livid and hand outstretched still pointing Harry's wand at Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley said breakfast will be ready in ten minutes..." said Hermione walking through the door. She stopped her train of words at seeing Harry's bleeding lip and bruised jaw, Ginny glaring at Ron with wand outstretched, and Ron himself fending off the female Weasley's famous Bat Bogey Hex.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, canceling the hex on Ron with a quick 'finite incantatem'. Seeing that Ron was about to start yelling, she quickly shut the door and cast a privacy charm around the room. "Explain." she said, looking pointedly at Ron.

"HE...SHE..." Ron's face was entirely red in anger.

Rolling her eyes she turned from Ron to Harry and Ginny.

"He attacked Harry!" Ginny shouted, pointing accusingly at Ron.

"Only because you and him were sleeping in the same bed!" Ron retorted.

"We fell asleep when we were talking, that's all! We didn't do anything! We're fully clothed!"

"It's the principal of the thing, a bloke shouldn't sleep in the same bed as his best mate's sister!"

"Well your just going to have to get used to it, aren't you." she said huffily before healing Harry's cut lip and storming out of the room.

Breakfast was a tense affair. No one talked much. The other Weasleys noticed the tension between the teenagers, mainly between Ginny and Ron. When they had come down Mrs. Weasley had questioned Harry on where his bruised jaw came from, and he had replied that he had fallen out of bed and had hit the night stand. Mrs. Weasley didn't believe him, but didn't question him any farther. Having raised six sons, she knew they would have to work it out themselves. She just handed Harry a balmy potion to put on it that would take down the swelling.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley drew up a list of all the chores that had to be done that day. Ginny and Harry had tackled the task of degnoming the garden, while Hermione and Ron started in the house cleaning out some of the attic.

"We are going to have to mend things with Ron." Harry said, picking up a gnome and throwing him roughly across the garden.

"He's the one being a baby about it . I'm not a kid anymore and he needs to realize that." Ginny replied grabbing a gnome and throwing it over the garden wall.

Harry came up behind Ginny, laying his hands on her shoulders. "I know how you feel, but if we are going to be hunting for Horcruxes together we can't let silly arguments jeopardize the mission, it's too important." Harry whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling the back on Ginny's neck. She shivered at the sensation.

"So I'm going with you then." Ginny said, smirking slightly.

"Although I really don't want to put you in danger," (at this Ginny opened her mouth to object but Harry put a finger to her lips.) "Let me finish, I don't want to put you in danger, but you were right last night. You have as much right to go as Ron and Hermione, if not more so."

Ginny smiled at him and excitedly hugged him. "Thank you Harry for understanding."

"Plus, I don't know if its my 'saving people thing' but I want to be the one to protect to protect you."

"Only if I get to protect you as well," Harry was about to object to this, "No Harry, if your going to protect _me,_ I'm going to protect _you,_ if I ever get the chance to."

"Alright," Harry said quietly, smiling slightly, "I'll just try to make sure I'll never need saving." he added trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, that's always a good idea." Ginny joked back before planting a kiss solidly on his lips. Harry was taken back at first but quickly started kissing her back. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek lightly before sliding it back and tangling it in her hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"OY! Get a room you two."

Ginny and Harry sprang apart at the sound of Fred's voice, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Yea, Mum had us come out to help ya, but we really didn't want to witness that."

"Shove it Fred!"

"Oy! I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"Our own baby sister can't tell the difference. I'm wounded."

Rolling her eyes Ginny bent down to grab another gnome and threw it roughly across the yard.

Hermione and Ron were set to the task of cleaning out and straightening the attic. Ron was angrily storming around and thrusting boxes around the room and slamming them down.

"Really Ron, just because your angry doesn't mean you can act like a child." Hermione said finally getting sick of Ron's actions.

"If you found your baby sister in bed with a guy, YOU wouldn't be calm." Ron retorted.

"Ginny may not be related to me by blood but that doesn't make her any less of a sister to me. Plus Harry isn't just some other guy. You know him as well as I do, and you know that he would never take advantage of her nor would he harm her in any way. You know that Ginny was the one who went to Harry so if your going to be angry at anyone, it would be Ginny."

"But still-"

"No buts. Would you rather Ginny be with Harry who would never hurt her or take advantage of her or would you rather she got back together with Dean. He may be an okay chap and all, but I'm sure something would have happened sooner or later."

"No, but..."

Hermione stared at him challenging him to come up with an argument to that. Finally Ron hung his head and sighed.

"I suppose I've made a real arse of myself, haven't I?"

"Yes, but at least you did it with Ginny's best interests in mind." Hermione replied, smiling slightly. Oh, how she loved it when she got her point across.

"Well, let's go find Harry and Ginny so I can get this apologizing thing out of the way." Ron said, sighing and standing up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You act as if it's the worst thing in the world."

"It IS the worst thing in the world." Ron said dramatically making Hermione laugh.

"What's the worst thing in the world?" Ron and Hermione both jumped and turned to the voice. Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway just looking at them.

"Harry, you scared me!" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"Sorry." Harry replied staring down at his and Ginny's clasped hands.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you, Harry, but Ginny's my little sister and I get a little protective."

"Ron, you've got to trust me that I would never hurt Ginny intentionally. I care about her too much and I'm not sorry that Ginny and I are together."

"I suppose that's all I can wish for her...but you guys really didn't do anything last night right?"

"No, we were talking and fell asleep." Ginny replied.

"Actually, I need to talk to you guys as well," Harry said barely above a whisper,

"There has been a slight change in plans."

"Meet in my room after dinner. We shouldn't draw too much attention." Ron whispered back then in a much louder voice said, "So you guys done in the garden?"

"Yup, do you need in help in here?"


End file.
